May 16, 2015
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: I wrote this in 2015 right after Hayden learned who Jake was. ABC and General Hospital own the characters, the AU story is my own
1. Chapter 1

May 16, 2015

I wrote this in 2015 right after Hayden learned who Jake was.

Prelude:

Hayden has run off to tell Jake he is Jason. Elizabeth is very upset with Nikolas. She starts to run after Hayden and Nikolas says, "don't worry, I know what I am doing. Just stay home, but don't go after her. Jason won't find out from her, but I urge you to tell him yourself as if he finds out any other way, you will lose him."

Elizabeth calms down and wipes away her tears. "You promise?"

Nikolas says, "yes, I will take care of everything."

Jake is at the garage explaining to Sam how he did not kill Duke. Hayden has arrived where she finds Jake and Sam talking. Jake is none too pleased to see her. Hayden again apologizes for her role in playing his fake wife, but she has something he needs to hear. Jake says, "why would I believe a word you have to say?"

Sam says, "maybe I should leave."

Hayden stops her and says, "you are going to want to hear this too."

Meanwhile, Sonny is yelling at Shawn to take out Jake Doe now! Shawn heads over to Julians's garage. Sloan gets some cops he trusts to get over to the garage as well. Sloan shows up in the underground parking area at General Hospital and Anna is standing over Carlos's body and he says something to her and then his eyes glaze over. She checks his pulse and he is dead. Sloan arrives and says, "Anna, what have you done?"

Anna replies, "what I had to do." He asks if Carlos said anything to her before he died. She replies only to confirm that Julian put the hit out on Duke.

Shawn is hiding outside Julian's garage with binoculars and sees Sam, Jake, and Hayden talking. He calls Sonny and tells him Sam is there and Sonny says, "wait until she leaves." Soon after two plainclothes policemen enter the garage. Sonny says, "call me when it's done." Shawn explains to Sonny about the cops and he must wait until they leave. Sonny says, "maybe this is something I have to take care of myself."

One of the cops' interrupts Hayden just as she is about to spill the beans. He says, "Hayden Barnes, you are under arrest for fraud and destruction of property." (he begins reading her rights). Hayden wants to know what the hell he is talking about. The officer continues and says, "you pretended to be a man's wife…is that so Jake?"

Jake responds by saying, "yes sir, that is correct."

The officer adds, "We also found you destroyed several 18th-century vases from Nikolas Cassidine's house valued at $1.2 million." He starts to cuff Hayden and as she tries to say something, the cop whispers in her ear, "if you say anything you shouldn't, you will die"

As they are taking her away, Sam says, "wait. You said you had something to say that would that the both of us would want to hear."

The cuffs tighten around Hayden's wrists and she says, "I wanted to apologize again for deceiving Jake, Carly and especially Elizabeth. Sam I wanted to tell you " (again the cuffs tighten), "that I'm sorry, but even before I came to town, Helena Cassidine told me about her plans about getting Jake to set Faison free and that Ric was involved because he wanted the opportunity to grab a hold of Elizabeth once Jake was captured. Ric didn't expect Elizabeth to stand by Jake. So, he asked me to stay on as your wife. What I was going to say was, I am sorry and will be leaving town, but I don't know if that is possible now that I am arrested." Come on, one of the cops says as he leads her outside. They get into the car and drive off.

Sonny arrives with Shawn as the cops are leaving. He says that Jake killed Duke and Sam says, "no he didn't."

Sonny doesn't believe her. He says, "your father told me that Jake went rogue and it is in your best interest to leave." Just before Sonny is about to raise his gun, Sloan's men arrive and tell Sonny and Shawn to put down their guns. Reluctantly they do and Shawn and Sonny are cuffed. Sloan arrives and confirms that Jake did not kill Duke. He goes on to say that it was Carlos Rivera who pulled the trigger. He turns on the radio and there is a news report that Carlos Rivera is dead. Sonny says, "so Jake probably killed Carlos too."

Sloan says, "Carlos made a dying declaration to Anna Devane that he killed Duke and along with Sabrina Santiago's statement confirming the hit." Sloan further says, "Shortly before Duke died in Anna's arms he confessed to a hit out on Jordan Ashford at your request and was communicating with one of your bodyguards; Bruce. We have evidence on his phone calling off the hit, but Bruce continued on and fortunately failed, and Jordan instead killed him." Shawn looks at Sonny giving him an evil stare. Sonny denies all of this and Sloan says, "while all this is hearsay, I can't waste the courts time and money and I assume you have a license to care a gun and we can't prove you had any intent on killing Jake, we must let you go." They uncuff Shawn and Sonny and his men leave. Jake wants to know if he can leave too or if he should be looking behind his back.

Sonny says, "just go."

Sam is livid. "You were about to kill an innocent man?"

Sonny says, "innocent? Let's not forget what he has already done. He should be grateful you were here, and the cops showed up, otherwise, he'd be a dead man."

Sam says, "whatever he's done is nothing compared to what you have done or were about to do. Why would my father say those things?"

Sonny replies, "probably because Jake was nothing to him and Carlos was loyal." Sam doesn't believe her father would say that and orders Sonny to leave.

Sonny and Shawn walk out of the garage and back to Sonny's place before getting into it about Jordan. Shawn asks, "is it true you wanted to kill Jordan, the mother of TJ?" Sonny denies everything, but Shawn says, "if I find out you had a part in this, you might end up dead like Duke. I quit!"


	2. Chapter 2

May 2015 Part 2

The "cops" have arrived at Nikolas place with Hayden in tow. They release her shoving her into Nikolas's arms saying she was a handful and she is all yours. Nikolas says, "thank you. I'll take it from here."

Hayden looks at him and is royally pissed. She says, "is this your idea of a joke?"

Nikolas says, "no. I told you not to disrespect Elizabeth."

Hayden says, "oh, your precious Elizabeth, what is it that all you men see in her? Jake, I mean Jason, Ric and now you?"

Nikolas replies, "you wouldn't understand."

Hayden hotly says, "is she that good in bed?"

Nikolas grabs her by the arms and says, "shut up about Elizabeth. I should never let things get as far as they did with you."

Hayden laughs and says, "you won't do anything. You have more to lose than I do."

Nikolas replies, "maybe, but you won't be around to tell anyone." He continues saying, you may have done some research on me and my family, but not enough. We do not take kindly to threats and if my grandmother was here, you would be chum food for our friends in the moat. Me, I like to take my time torturing those who cross me. I haven't shown you our underground tunnels yet, have I? Let's see how you like it there for a few days." He takes her there kicking and screaming.

In the meaning time, Jake has been talking to Sloan about what steps to take next. Jake thinks his cover has been blown. Sloan says his job is not over. Just like he told Sonny, all of this is hearsay. He needs to get hard evidence on Jerome before charges on him are dropped. Jake walks back to the garage and when he walks in Julian is there looking very surprised. He wants to know what he is doing there so late. Jake replies, "I left some things behind when the cops were here."

Julian says, "cops? What are you talking about?"

Jake fills him in. "Your daughter was here too, demanding to know why I killed Duke. I explained to her I didn't and then Sonny arrived and was about to kill me when the cops showed up. You do know it was Carlos, so why did you try to pin it on me?"

Julian replies, "I never once thought anything would happen to you, but I am concerned about my daughter."

Jake says, "well, then you should make sure she doesn't stop by because she could have been shot in a crossfire if that happened." Jake continues saying, "maybe with Carlos gone, you may need a new person helping you out in your other activities."

Julian says, "I'll think about it, but I'm still not sure if I can trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 May 2015

Jake leaves and heads to Elizabeth's house. He knocks on the door and when she opens it she has a big smile on her face. She says she heard about Carlos being the one who killed Duke. They hug and have a long kiss. He wants to know where her kids are, and she says, "they are sleeping over at her Grams. I told Cameron about us wanting to be a couple and Cameron took it in stride saying you are much nicer to me than Ric was."

She tentatively asks him about his day. He starts to tell her about Hayden, and she holds her breath asking what happened. He tells her Hayden got arrested and is now no longer a part of their lives. Elizabeth lets out a sigh and kisses him again. Elizabeth tells him they are out of sandwiches, but there is leftover pizza from lunch if he is hungry. He smiles and says, "pizza is not what I am hungry for." The head upstairs and this time they can't wait to rip each other's clothes off. Later, breathing heavily, Elizabeth has her head on his chest and asks if he still wants to stay at the Metro Court. Jake pauses and thinks about Julian and Sonny and for her safety and says, "right now things could be more dangerous, so maybe it's better if I stay there for now." Elizabeth is disappointed but agrees.

Elizabeth starts to say something, she feels like she needs to tell him the truth about everything, but before she can, the phone rings. She says, "I'm sorry, but I need to get this. It might be about the boys." Jake says he understands and is going to get something to eat and drink from downstairs.

She answers the phone and it's Nikolas. She tells him it is not the best time, but Nikolas says, "it's about Hayden. I am making sure she won't be talking, but you really need to tell him he is Jason."

Elizabeth replies, "I'm trying, but something always stops me from saying anything."

Jake returns and asks if everything is okay. She says, "fine. So, what did you bring me?" After devouring cold leftover pizza and a beer, they make love again, this time more slowly and then they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 May 2015

The following morning Jake leaves heading back to the garage. When he arrives, Carly is waiting for him wanting an update on what happened. He says, "I already told you I can't involve you in any of this."

"Fine", she says, "but please don't turn this into a mob war where I will have to tell Sonny everything."

Carly leaves and shortly afterward Sam arrives, and Jake says, "your father doesn't like you hanging around and he heard about what happened yesterday."

Sam says, "I know, but something Hayden said doesn't make sense."

Jake replies, "I don't care for anything she has to say."

Julian arrives and asks Sam what she is doing there, and Sam replies she wanted clarification from yesterday and something Hayden said. Julian looks at Jake and Jake shrugs his shoulders saying she's your daughter and walks away.

Later that day, Julian realizes he needs to take matters into his own hands if he wants to defeat Sonny. He is tired of waiting for him to make a mistake. He decides to trust Jake and tells him his plans and that he wants Sonny taken down and have it done quickly. Jake says okay and calls Sloan and tells him the news and says, "if you get him, does this mean I don't have to be your rat anymore?" Sloan agrees if all goes well, it's over and Jake will be free.

Julian finds out where Sonny will be and lets Jake in on the plan (which Jake relays on to Sloan). Julian has it all planned out on framing Jake, getting him out of the picture, while at the same time killing Sonny. Jake is in the bushes while Julian is higher up watching. Jake sees Sonny and Sam talking and calls Julian saying Sonny is not alone and is with someone. He is about to tell him it is Sam, but Julian says to take them both out. Jake says no. So, Julian with a gun he got registered in Jake's name takes the shot himself. Sam is shot instead and Sloan realizing what has happened, calls 911 and finds Julian trying to run away. Sloan captures Julian reads him his rights and proceeds to tell him he shot his own daughter. Julian is devastated.

Jake is still hiding in the bushes and after seeing Sam getting shot, he gets a flash of her walking towards him in a white dress and getting shot in the back, falling into his arms. He falls backwards to the ground passing out and a few minutes later, Sloan finds him and says, "you are free to go. You can come to the PCPD tomorrow and sign the papers." Jake asks about Sam and Sloan says, "Sam didn't make it and Julian is being charged with first-degree murder."

Jason sits there remembering everything. Everything flashes back. The first thing he thinks about is Elizabeth. He knows she is safe. Sonny would never do anything to her, or her kids and Julian will have to live with the fact he killed his own daughter. He feels bad about Sam, but after spending nine months as Jake and what Helena made him do and what Sloan put him through, he doesn't want that anymore. He also doesn't want to be a part of Sonny's world knowing about recent events. But he does want to see Danny. Is there a way to do that without revealing who he is? Danny won't have a parent, but for the time being, he thinks it's better to say nothing.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth has gone to see Nikolas to find out what he meant by saying Hayden won't be a problem anymore. He updates her and tells her where Hayden is. She says, "you can't just keep her like that, and you are right, I must tell Jason the truth."

Nikolas says, "but that's not going to change what I just did. I'm going to ship her off to where Helena is and let Helena take care of her."

Elizabeth says, "don't say anything. I don't want to know but thank you, Nikolas." She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. She is driving home and hears the news about Sam. She starts crying saying to herself, "I should have spoken up sooner. Now Jason will never forgive me." She arrives home and finds him sitting on her stoop with a duffel bag nearby. She gets out of the car and he walks up and gives her a long kiss. He wants to know why she is crying. She says, "I just found out about Sam."

He replies, "I know. I have some things to tell you. Let's go inside before the boys get home." She dries her eyes.

He sits her down and tells her everything. He tells her about Working for Sloan and why he couldn't tell her things and he was working on taking Julian down and Julian wanted him to kill Sonny, but Julian jumped the gun and ended up shooting and killing Sam instead. He explains at that moment, he remembered everything. He knows who he really is. He tells her he is Jason Morgan. Elizabeth is crying again, and he says, "I thought that would make you happy."

Elizabeth replies, sniffling, "I am, but I have something to tell you that may change everything. I found out last week you were Jason and I didn't say anything. All I wanted was you for myself. I took away your choice like Ric did to me and maybe if I told you, you would be with Sam and she would still be alive."

Jason is a little shocked and angry but then understands. He says, "when Sam got shot, I was sad, but not heartbroken. If you had told me when you found out, I may not have believed you or would have walked away, but not to Sam. I didn't feel anything for Sam yesterday, so why would I feel anything for her last week? I do wish you would have told me because I thought we could tell each other everything. But that doesn't change the way I feel for you. I love you. I always have."

Elizabeth looks up at him while he dries her eyes and asks, "what now?"

He replies, "Sloan has set me free; Sam is dead, I don't want to go back to Sonny, but I want Danny in my life, and I am his next of kin. I don't want that danger anymore."

Elizabeth says, "there is Carly too."

Jason laughs and says, "yes there is Carly. We can sleep on it and maybe talk to Diane about what needs to be done because I want Danny with me….with us."

Elizabeth looks at him and stutters, "whaaa…?"

Jason says, "you did see my duffle bag didn't you?"

Elizabeth responds, "are you sure, do you forgive me? I thought you would hate me."

Jason replies, "haven't I told you enough times that I could never hate you." He helps her up from the couch, grabs his duffle bag and says, "are you ready to go upstairs and be honest ant together the way we really should be?" She smiles and follows him up.


End file.
